Midnight Highway
by confessions.of.katijane
Summary: unconnected ramblings of fred weasley as he remembers leaving hogwarts, based on daphne loves derby's midnight highway NOW THREE CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There's nothing remotely worth reading in here, just as a warning. It's ramblings & I just like the song.**

**It's Daphne Loves Derby's "Midnight Highway". You should check them out if you haven't already. Yeah. Just in the mood for a good angsty one-shot…it's been one of those days. sigh… **

/_Dear _

_Your bitter goodbye is ringing through this quiet night_

_This idle hour just won't pass_

_I've never missed you this much_

_Never thought I would_

_Didn't think you'd feel this far away/_

Fred Weasley idly kicked open the door of the new home of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and leaned against the railing on the porch. He could hear George curse as he tried to unload some of the boxes they'd hauled in that morning. He laughed quietly to himself as he heard George discover a smashed canary cream that had ruined his photograph of Angelina. He was never a great packer.

Fred sighed as he stretched his head back to look up into the cold, clear night at the moon and stars that seemed so very far away tonight. Fred had never been one to care a great deal for astronomy or anything of that sort of sentimentality, but she had, and now, especially tonight, the stars reminded him of her. He sighed again, thinking back on and regretting the way he had ended things.

When it became clear to him and George that they couldn't stay another moment under Umbridge's ghastly reign, they had planned the infamous flight from the castle and come here to open their own business. It was really a genius idea, sheer brilliance, in Fred's opinion, but he had overlooked one very important fact: that his best mate and, for a long time, potential girlfriend, would be very, very upset.

He remembered the night he told her that they would be leaving. It had been the very night before they'd left, actually. He hadn't planned that. Telling her had sort of slipped his mind. It wasn't that he hadn't cared about her; leaving her was the only drawback to the plan. He had just…forgotten. And then he had made the mistake of telling her that he had forgotten.

Fred hadn't seemed to do anything right concerning her since he'd first developed feelings for her, in retrospect. That was about the beginning of their sixth year. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened. He'd just been sitting there one day with her head on his shoulder like always, when he looked at her and knew that she mattered more to him than almost anything else in the world. He made the mistake of confessing these feelings to her. Mistake, because it turned out those feelings were returned, and that's where things got complicated. He hadn't had a real girlfriend in years and he knew he would foul it up. And he did. After they'd been dating for a week, she'd caught him with some nameless fifth year in the back of the library. They hadn't been together since then, though feelings continued.

And then he'd asked Angelina to the Yule Ball instead of her. He blew out air that ruffled his bangs, and ran his hand through them, messing them up slightly, as he remembered that failure. That had been after a big fight with her; he'd tried to make her jealous and his plan had worked out too well. She had refused to talk to him for a month.

And this year…well, he hadn't been the greatest person to her either. He'd dealt with his frustrations by throwing himself into his and George's business and being casually unconcerned with everyone else. Needless to say, that had infuriated her. Though they still had tender moments, they were fleeting; gone again as soon as they'd come. And that had left him here, a week later, her words still as loud in his mind as they had been then. She'd sworn him off, swore she'd never think of him again. He thought then that he didn't care, that it was better that way, but now that he was here, alone, she haunted him more than he could have dreamed possible.

/_Your summer perfume is still blowing in this hallway_

_Autumn's amber red shadows dance_

_I miss our midnight rides on Highway 18_

_18 is gone…/_

Standing on the porch caused Fred's mind to travel back to last summer when they had come to this very spot together. He'd gone over to her house first thing after he and George had gotten the lease because he wanted her to be the first one to see it. She'd appreciated it just like he knew she would, had been just as happy for him as he could have hoped for. His eyes wandered over to the old porch swing that was hanging from the awning, ready to be torn down and he remembered sitting on it with her, rocking gently, as he'd placed his arm around her and picked a bright pink flower from a nearby bush and placed it behind her ear, into her long dark hair. From what he could recall, she'd kept that flower, although it was probably long gone now…

He'd driven her home that night in his father's old muggle car he'd been tinkering with. Though it would never be quite as good as the old flying car they'd had previously, it still worked just fine, and he'd taken her up and down nearby Highway 18, always empty and always just what they'd needed when they wanted to be alone together. He couldn't count how many nights they'd spent on that highway that summer.

/_So go past the lights & all the excuses_

_You could have left "sincerely yours"_

_Don't you think it's obvious I want to say more/_

Fred chucked an old piece of metal that was lying on the porch down the street in frustration. He was thinking about last week again. It was her fault. She should have known him well enough by now to tell that he'd wanted to say everything to make things alright. He couldn't help it if he couldn't get his tongue to articulate those feelings again. Yes, it was her fault. It was her fault she was ruining what should have been the best moment of his life; her fault that he couldn't even say her name anymore.

"Oy, Fred!"

He turned around and George gave him a look.

"Are you gonna be helping me with these or just mooning around out there like a—_wank!_" George dropped to box and grabbed his foot. "Wanking tit basket! Fred, give me a hand with these."

Fred laughed and tossed his wand to his brother.

"Here, Georgio," he said, "I'm sure you know how to use this by now. Or shall we take you back to Hogwarts so you can learn how?"

George rolled his eyes, but pulled out his own wand and went back to work. Fred observed him for a while, and then, under some bout of determination, pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment, and began hastily scribbling half completed sentences and doing his best to tell her what was happening. He was going to make her understand.

_/'Cause anything too daring to say to you_

_Will be said in this letter_

_And then burned away_

_So you never realize _

_I'm here/_

Fred sighed and shoved it away. This wouldn't work. Even if he had a way to get the letter to her, he didn't want her to read it. It was ridiculous that she should know how much she had affected him. He didn't want to admit that he was that broken and that vulnerable. That wasn't the bloke she'd fallen in love with anyway.

Instead, he turned back to analyzing every last one of her words. He'd demanded to know if she loved him still and all she's said was, "Do you have to ask?"

/_I'm thinking of your vague reply_

_So I can understand_

_Why we put this at rest_

_Why we forgot to_

_Say that we were leaving  
Say that we were sorry_

_The past remains unspoken_

_And this vacant night is dying/_

Looking up again at the stars, Fred was reminded of how she'd forced him into the astronomy tower so she could finish her final observing project and they'd ended up dancing, and then kissing, for the rest of the night. She'd smelled good. They'd spent the last half hour gazing up at the universe and she'd talked about her hopes for the rest of the year and for her future. He remembered being impressed at the serious side of the spunky, spontaneous girl he'd known all his life. But then again, she'd always had that affect on him. She made him think about things in ways he hadn't before. Thinking in general, he wasn't used to. But she'd made him do it that night.

/_But I still miss your summer perfume_

_This cold air brings such a distance to us_

_Such a painful distance/_

Even though it was early summer, this particular night was chilly. Fred took one last glance at the stars and sighed, turning back inside. There was no use sulking about it now. Nothing could really be done.

He and George worked for a good three hours before George declared that he was going to bed and went upstairs to the makeshift cots they'd put there that morning. Fred ambled aimlessly into the kitchen where he pulled out a drink from the refrigerator. What he saw when he closed the door caused him to spill it. George had taped a photograph of their old quidditch team to the outside of the door. She was staring directly at him, and it hit him. It had never worked out because it wasn't supposed to. She was never meant for him. Fred sighed and sunk down to the floor as this realization flooded over him.

/_I'm still waiting for you to say you hate me now_

_So I don't have to hold on to this burning heart_

_This burning heart is getting old_

_While sitting here on this cold kitchen floor_

_Head down to hide the tears_

_I've finally realized you were never meant for me/_

Fred got up and walked back outside. He needed some air. Just as he was preparing to go back into bed, something caught his eye. It was a pink flower, blowing down the street in the wind. His eyebrows raised as he recognized it. Just as he bent over to pick it up, he heard her voice.

"Fred?" It said softly.

He turned around, uncertain of what to do next. Seconds passed before he could finally form his lips to say her name.

"Katie."

_/Sincerely,_

_Kenny/_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know that this was originally meant to be a one shot, but i've decided to lengthen it to three chapters. Hope you like it.**

Nineteen-year-old Katie Bell was speeding down a deserted highway in the middle of the country in her old beater muggle car. It was New Year's Eve and she'd left the flat in which she lived with Alicia, located in a poorer part of London, for no other reason than to be by herself when the New Year began. Alicia had a boyfriend over, and they had invited several of their friends from the university, but Katie couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness and had left the party early. She had at first considered going to her parents' house, but rejected the idea when she realized that they would be with their friends and would consequently be intaking large amounts of vodka. Never pleasant. Instead, she had ended up here, driving down a road and headed for nowhere in particular. Three hours to midnight.

It had taken her a while to realize where she was going. She had simply got into the car and left, randomly taking little backroads before she realized that she was inadvertently heading to the place where she had spent so many of her summers—The Weasley home. Once a place of happiness, it now filled her with the greatest dread and foreboding. Fred lived there.

Well, in all truth, he hadn't lived there for coming up on two years. He lived in the apartment over the shop he ran with George. George had moved out around a year and a half ago when he'd married Angelina and now lived in a decent sized home a few miles outside of town. Katie kept in contact with Angelina, but had not seen George since he left school. George reminded her too much of Fred in general. In fact, it was really necessary to keep the whole family at bay.

Fred had been Katie's boyfriend back at school. Things had been getting shaky the last year they were there, and the night Fred told Katie he was leaving had dissolved it completely. She simply couldn't understand why he would leave so near to graduating Hogwarts. It seemed to her a desperate, immature plea for attention, and she had told him so. But deep down, she had been hurt. He couldn't stay there—not even for her. He had never written, never came after her—nothing. She had only seen him once since then. About a week after the twins left, Katie had managed to sneak out of the castle and down to the shop where they were just beginning business. They had simply stared at each other for a couple of moments before Fred began to walk toward her, when George had come out unexpectedly, yelling for his brother's help in the kitchen and she'd fled. It was things like that that convinced her it hadn't been meant to be.

And now she was driving up and down Highway 18, passing and repassing the little dirt road that led up to the Burrow, trying to push to annual invitation to the Weasley's New Year party that was sitting somewhere in the back of her car out of her mind. Two and a half hours to midnight.

"Oh, bollocks," Katie said as she swung her car around and began speeding down the dirt road. She had no idea why she was going there, especially since it was against here best judgment. The family would be surprised to see her. It wasn't as though they had actually _expected _her to arrive. It was more of a courtesy invite, one that she got for being Fred's old girlfriend and a friend and quidditch mate of George's. Oh, and his wife's, too. Anyway, they knew she lived with Alicia and they knew her parents had parties every year. She hadn't been to the Weasley's in almost two years. Still, though, she drove on. She had no idea what to expect about what would meet her there.

Katie pulled up alongside the tall, unstable looking house and stared up at it. She could hear the laughter and smell Molly's cooking as both floated through the dark night. She closed her eyes and could remember so many of the summers she had spent there; before school had ended, before Umbridge had driven the twins away, before Angelina had gone and married George, before the looming threat of Lord Voldemort had engulfed them all, before Dumbledore had been murdered, and before she and Fred had cut things off for the final time. Why had things changed? And yet, she reminded herself, even then things hadn't been the best. When she and Fred weren't fighting, there was argument looming somewhere closely by. She'd cried on Angelina's shoulder so many times in that house. But there had still been happy times, too, she told herself before her cynical side could take over. She could still clearly remember the sweet reconciling between them after they both admitted they were pig-headed and stupid. She remembered staying up into the late hours of the night, her head on his chest as they lay out in the backyard, gazing up at the stars. She didn't think he ever particularly enjoyed it, but it was enough to know he did it because she wanted to. She sighed. Even amid these horrible times, they were still in there, managing to find something to laugh at and be happy about. The Burrow really hadn't changed; she had.

Katie swore and started up her car again. "I don't belong here anymore," she muttered, and was about to swing out onto the driveway before a red head popped up right beside her window, yanked open the door, and dragged her out.

"Ouch! Ginny!" Katie said, rubbing the spot on her head that had been thrust into the ceiling on the way out of her still running car. Katie leaned back in and turned it off. "What are you doing?"

"Welcoming you!" Ginny said, enthusiastically. "I knew you'd come; Mum and Dad and George said no, but I knew you'd be here."

"Actually, I was just passing through," Katie said stupidly, looking out at the dead end that ended with the Burrow.

"Rubbish," Ginny said, climbing into Katie's car again and shoving her purse and keys in her hands before locking and shutting the door. "Come on in, there's loads of people. And _Fred_'s here." She grinned in such a way that made Katie's face turn on fire.

"No, really, Ginny, I didn't realize how late it was. I really need to be getting back to my parent's for the New Year."

"Don't be an idiot, you've got two and a half hours," Ginny said, "And you'd much better spend it with us."

Katie sighed and, very uncomfortable with the prospect of facing the whole Weasley clan after an elapsed absence of almost two years, allowed Ginny to drag her into the house.

A burst of warm air rushed through the open door, and Katie hung back as Ginny unbuttoned her coat and cheerfully announced, "Hey, you lot! Look what I've found outside!" She grabbed Katie by the wrist and whisked her into the living room, slamming out the cold air behind them.

"Er—hi," Katie said, gazing into the packed living room.

The effect was immediate. Everyone stared. The only person who made a move toward friendliness was Angelina, who lifted a bewildered hand in greeting. She was sitting next to George on the love seat looking very puzzled to see her there. On the longer couch was Bill, his wife Fleur, and old Professor Lupin seated next to woman Katie had been introduced to once as Tonks. Charlie was sitting next to Ron, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter at the dining table, their game of cards lying unforgotten. Arthur Weasley was on the opposite end of the smaller couch as Fred, whose mouth was open just a little.

"Well, everyone, I've just pulled the mince pies out of the oven and—" Molly Weasley, bustling out of the kitchen, stopped short when she came upon Katie standing in the middle of a very silent living room.

"Dear me," she said, recovering herself. "Well, Katie, darling, how are you?? We certainly didn't expect that—but of course you're always welcome. How are your parents, love?"

"Well, I was actually on my way to drop in at there party, I just thought I'd stop and say…hi."

"And I told her it was rubbish," Ginny said, being as forward as usual. "It's ridiculous to drive that far tonight. She might as well stay with us. Right, Mum?"

"Of course, you must stay, dear. Merlin knows it's been too long since you've been here. We've certainly missed you. Some of us more than others." Her eyes lingered on Fred whom Katie noticed was staring steadfastedly at the carpet. "Why don't you have a seat? There's one over here, right next to Fred."

Katie blanched before Ginny said, "Mum, I was sitting there." Molly gave her a look and she quickly recovered, moving over to sit down at the table next to Charlie.

"See?" said Molly. "All open."

Katie felt all the awkwardness of the moment and shook her head and came up with a quick lie. "Really," she said. "I've got to go. I promised I'd be there for the New Year and Mum would be terribly disappointed."

"Well," said Molly, a little sadly, "If you're absolutely _certain_—"

"I am," Katie said firmly. "I've really got to be—"

"No!" Fred said suddenly. All of the eyes in the room turned to him. He shifted a little in a very uncharacteristic manner. "I mean, you've only just gotten here. At least stay for dessert."

Katie looked at him, trying to read into what he was thinking, but all she could see were his green eyes, looking very earnestly at her.

"Please," he said, in such a way that Katie had no room to argue. She slowly unwound her scarf and placed her hat and coat on a peg, moving over to where Fred sat.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hey."

"So, Kates, what are you doing these days?" Charlie asked, breaking up the tension.

"I'm actually working for the Daily Prophet," Katie replied. "I'm a special correspondent with—"

"Oh, not that horrid rag of a paper, really?" Molly said, shocked, setting down the pies and preparing the table for her guests.

"Mum," George said firmly, "It's not that bad anymore. Remember, they've _accepted_ the news that You-Know-Who is back?"

"Yes, well, they didn't at _first_—"

"Before Katie worked there," finished Arthur. "Is that paying well, Katie?"

"Er—well, yes, I suppose so; I mean, I'm affording everything in my flat with Alicia and—"

"How _is _Alicia?" Angelina interrupted. "I've really been meaning to ask you that. Why don't you come sit by me for pie?"

"Alright," Katie said, confused.

The table was a buzz with Fleur talking consistently about herself, Tonks spilling things left and right, and Ginny's loud comments on the state of everything. Laughter and chatter were so loud it was possible for Angelina to hiss to Katie "_What are you doing here_??" without Fred at her left being able to hear.

"I honestly don't know," Katie replied. "I just sort of—ended up here…"

"It doesn't have anything to do with _him_, has it?"

She sighed. "I really don't know, Ange. I'm not sure why I'm here at all."

"He's really changed, you know. Hasn't dated a soul since you. George has told me. You're all he ever thinks about."

"Thanks, Ange," Katie said quietly, ending the conversation.

"So, Katie, have you had any boyfriends since old Freddy boy, here, eh?" Bill asked cheerfully. Katie turned bright red as Fred choked on a piece of pie.

"That's—not very interesting," Katie said, "I'm sure there's other things that—"

"No, really, darling, don't be shy," Molly said. "It's alright that you haven't had a date. Your mum's told me. Fred hasn't either."

Katie felt extremely uncomfortable with this conversation in such close proximity to Fred as she was. There was only one way to get out of here.

"Sorry, must use the loo," she said quickly, and escaped to the toilet. She slid down the back of the door and covered her face in her hands. "What am I _doing _here?" she groaned. "This was over. A long time ago. I'll just have to go out there and be myself, that's all. Everything's exactly the same. I'm still a family friend. Just not…_his_."

Katie sighed, recovered herself, and went back out into the living room. A radio program from Molly's favorite "singing sorceress", Celestina Warbeck was warbling in the background and people were now milling about the room in the traditional Weasley style. Nothing seemed too unusual now. Katie smiled. This was what she knew. She headed over toward Angelina and George before she tripped over something and sprawled onto the ground.

"Ow," she groaned, rolling over to stare up at Fred. "You never grow up, do you?"

Seemingly relieved that his tension-breaker had worked, he offered his hand and pulled her up off of the floor. "Nope, not really," he said, handing her a cup of tea.

Katie smiled as she took it.

"Still as fond of Celestina Warbeck as you used to be?" he asked.

Katie gave him a look.

"Right. Well, Mum's taste never falters."

"Apparently not. So…how's—er—everybody been?"

"Well," he said, smiling, "Mum and Dad are still Mum and Dad. Odd, and a little forward, in case you'd forgotten."

"Wish I had."

"And Bill's been married to Fleur for about a year now. You missed the wedding."

"I didn't like Fleur."

"Was that all, Katie?"

She looked away and he seemed to sense his mistake. "Er—right. And Charlie, well, he's still out in Romania now and then, working with dragons and trying to impress the local girls and not succeeding."

"I see he's lost one of his eyebrows."

"Yeah, that's why."

Katie laughed.

"And Percy's still…"

"How's Ron?" Katie interrupted, sensing the dark mood that had come over Fred.

"Good. Still a bit of a git. Hasn't managed to hook up with Hermione yet."

"Hmm. Think they'll snog at midnight?"

"Only if we're lucky. Oh, and Ginny and Harry are trying to work things out, I think. It's been rough because—"

"Yeah."

There was silence. "Fred, how is everyone still happy here? When the world is so…bad?"

He shrugged. "You've got to look for the good, Katie. Otherwise you're bogged down with too much of the world and that will really scar you."

They held eye contact for a while before Katie began to move away.

"Katie, what happened?" Fred said, suddenly.

She turned around. "What?"

"What happened? To us. Where did you go?"

"You've known where I've been, Fred. You just never came after me."

"Was I supposed to? You left."

"I left?? Fred, don't start. You left _me_, remember?"

"Because you said you didn't love me anymore."

Katie sighed, frustrated. "I never said that."

"Yes, you did. I asked if you loved me and you said, 'Do you have to ask?'"

"And you thought that meant _no_?"

"What was I supposed to think?!"

"Right now, you're supposed to think you're a git," Katie said angrily. "You never cared enough to fight for me."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Fred, just…no. No. I can't have you in my life anymore. I left you behind a long time ago."

"Is that why you're here tonight then?"

Katie stopped, and looked down.

"Don't tell me you're over me, Katie. You're not. I know you're not. You think I don't care about you; I care enough to keep tabs on you and I _know _you haven't been on a date since we split up. I knew it before Mum did. So don't tell me that you've left me behind. Don't tell me you're here to see Gin, or Mum, or Angelina, or anyone else. You know why you're here."

"Oh, so now you're going to be telling me why I do what I do? You're just that smart? You have _no _idea why I live the way I do, Fred, or why I do the things I do. If you knew me so well, you'd have known that you should have behaved yourself when we were dating to keep me here. I'm going."

And so Katie walked briskly over to the door, pulled on her things, and grabbed her keys.

"Sorry, Molly, I've got to go," she said, pushing the door open. "I'll be late to Mum and Dad's."

"Don't be ridiculous, darling, it's starting to snow. I wouldn't have you out there for anything. Your parents would never forgive me if something happened to you."

"I'm a good driver," Katie said, tugging on her hat.

"I'd feel more safe if Fred drove her," Arthur put in.

"Yes, Fred, go with Katie. You can apparate home."

"Why can't she apparate there?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Because she never passed the test," Fred said quickly, looking stonily at her. "And I'm not driving."

"Don't be ridiculous, Fred," Molly said. "Drive Katie to her parents."

"I won't."

"He doesn't need to," Katie said, "I'm quite capable of doing it myself."

"I think you'd better listen to her, Mum," Ginny said. "They don't need that kind of sexual tension in the car."

"GINNY!" Everyone shouted at once.

"Fred, I'm telling you to _go_," Arthur said firmly.

"I'm twenty years old!"

"And you're still acting like a git," Bill said. "Just drive her. You'll be back in no time."

Katie had had it. "Look," she said, "I appreciate the concern. I really do. But I'm driving by _myself_."

"Katie," Molly said. "I've just spoken through the floo to your parents. They want Fred to drive you as well."

"Sweet Merlin," Katie said, throwing up her hands. "Is the entire world against me?"

She thrust the keys at Fred and slammed the door behind her.

"Thanks for ruining my New Year, you lot," Fred said glumly, opening the door and following her out into the cold.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny was right. There was no one on the planet that deserved to be in a car with that much tension concentrated into such a small space—sexual or otherwise. Fred drove with his eyes set directly on the dirt road in front of them and Katie sat with her fist in her mouth to keep from either muttering swear words or what she was really thinking about.

Because every time the moonlight flashed between the trees, she'd steal a glance of his face and imagine that it was three years ago during the summer and that it was the sun that was throwing his freckles into a brighter light. She would be wearing her old faded blue jeans and a halter top, with a fresh pink flower in her long dark hair that would be blowing carelessly in the summer wind that blew threw the window of the old muggle truck, as she laughed and tossed her head at something funny he had said. Then he would smile, pull over the truck, and kiss her shoulders, warm and freckled from the sun.

Fred glanced over now and again at Katie. She was sitting cross legged on the passenger's seat of her own car with her fist in her mouth and trying to look very angry. He knew it was only trying because he could see that her eyes were somewhere else entirely. He longed to know where her thoughts were but refused to give in to this curiosity and quickly shifted his eyes back to the road, still keeping a mental picture of her in his mind. She had really changed over the last couple of years. She didn't seem like the same content, confident girl that he had known. Her long hair she'd cut short, her clothes more conservative, and her whole manner of carrying herself had seemed to shrink. He wondered, with a twinge of guilt, how much of this alteration he was responsible for. What a way to spend New Year.

They drove down the highway in silence. It began to snow softly and stick to the dozens of frozen layers already on the ground while Katie fought off memories of summer love and Fred drifted in and out of sleep at the wheel.

_I wonder if he's changed, _Katie thought listlessly. _Because then it wouldn't be so bad of me to give him a second chance. I mean after all, neither of us have dated since we dated each other. It could work…_

"Gaaah!" Katie yelped as she grabbed the steering wheel of her car, narrowly avoiding a ditch full of frozen water. Fred snapped awake and took the wheel from Katie, shoving her out of the way as he redirected them onto the road.

"You idiot!" Katie yelled, silently cursing herself for the thoughts she'd been entertaining just a moment ago. "Pull over! You nearly got us killed! Pull over!"

"Oh, and would you prefer to die freezing outside the car, Kates?" Fred spat out angrily as he pushed her away from the wheel.

"No, I would prefer to die an old woman after I drive myself home tonight and live seventy more years!"

"You'll never live another seventy years being as high maintenance as you are right now, and you're not driving home. If you recall, it was _me _who was entrusted with that task."

"You're an arse," Katie said angrily. "You haven't changed a bit."

It was silent in the car for thirty seconds before Fred suddenly pulled over and slammed on the brakes.

"Get out," he said.

"Get _out_? What do you think you mean get out? This is _my_ car!"

"I'm not driving home someone who can't have anything positive come out of her mouth without a little piece of her dying inside as she says it!"

"I never _wanted_ you to drive me home, _remember_?? That was _your_ parents. How about you get out and apparate back to your precious Burrow while enjoy my night at home with my parents and friends!"

"You'll never make it to London in time. It's 45 minutes to midnight!"

"What do you mean? I'm _driving_."

"No, you're not. You're getting out of the car, remember?"

"I am _not _leaving my own car! What are you going to do, drive home and explain to dear Mum and Dad that you just happened to kick me out into the freezing cold and kept my car?"

"Well, at the moment, that sounds like an excellent idea! Whatever happened to you, Kates?? I don't even know you anymore!"

"Nothing happened to me! I'm a successful top rated journalist. I'm _going _somewhere with my life, rather than spending my time in a joke shop poking fun at the world and devising new ways to humiliate people!"

"Some people _like_ to laugh, Katie. And they have enough self assurance to laugh at themselves, too."

"What are you saying?"

"What do you think I'm saying? You're so bloody…busy being important, you haven't realized that while you're going somewhere with you're life, you have no one to go there with!"

"I have _friends_, if that's what you mean."

"I'm talking about _love_, Katie. L-O-V-E, love. Or have you forgotten what that feels like? Because I haven't. I still remember, Kates, and whether or not you deserve it, I'm still in love with you."

"Excuse me? _Deserve_? If there's anyone here that doesn't deserve someone's love, it's _you_."

"Are you saying you love me then?"

"Quit putting words into my mouth. You_ always_ put words into my mouth."

"Cut it out, Katie. You love me. You know you do."

Angry, Katie looked out the window at the silent landscape surrounding her and shivering. "Well so what am I supposed to do then, Fred?" she asked finally. "Just…give up my career and come live with you in some run down shack while we gradually forgive each other and forget our differences over a cup of coffee and say we'll just work it all out—years of distrust and anger mixed in with some distorted version of love, raising our children to be poor like we're poor and taking them over to George and Ange's to play, and growing old together and just…just letting you kiss me right now, with ten minutes to midnight while I cry hysterically over all our lost years and what I've been doing with my life since then and—"

Fred rolled his eyes tossed his coat at her. "Put that on," he said. "And yes, that's exactly what I except. Except for you don't have to cry hysterically."

Katie pulled the coat around her shoulders and hugged her knees. "Yes, I do," she said to the dashboard, her eyes welling up as she buried her head into her jeans.

"Katie, I love you," he said. "What is there to be sad about?"

She looked up at him and shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes. He kissed her gently on the lips and asked the question again. "What is there to be sad about?"

She shrugged. "Maybe the fact that we're spending New Years in my lemon car on the side of the road with no one to witness our midnight kiss."

"Then we'll go back," he said.

"Yes," Katie agreed. "Let's go home."

Fred started the car and turned it around. Five minutes to midnight.


End file.
